Leaving on a Jet Plane
by tenpenny
Summary: Nikola has unleashed Trust Fund vampires on the world. Now he is flying back to Old City with a rather angry Helen. Will he find a way to earn her forgiveness in the very friendly sky's. Let me know if you like it, reviews keep me writing.
1. Chapter 1

Nikola Tesla was a busy man lately. For the past three weeks his mind was occupied by Helen's latest project. She and Henry designed a more powerful but safer stunner for the Sanctuary Abnormal retrievals. The work of perfecting it was mostly left t to Nikola.

Nikola started to insert the stunners delicate powers supply in the chamber. At the sound of a click he waited to see if his latest attempt was successful. This was attempt number 45 to create a working power supply.

For over a month Henry teased him until an EM pulse slammed into his computer system, reminding Henry that taunting a walking power plant was not a good Idea.

The machine was silent causing Nikola to groan in frustration, "Come on you bastard work." Suddenly there was a low hum then the device started to glow.

Nikola burst out into a grin and pumped the air, "Damn right I am the king of electricity, let Edison try and make a 21s century device in a 19th century lab."

He smiled, now that he had finished her stunner he could complete his own project without delays or discovery. He only needed one more day to finish his Devamper before he headed to Mexico on his mission to examine rumors of vampires, or so he told Magnus anyway.

He would store his Devamper in the wine cellar later just in case things didn't go according to plan. He wanted to tell Helen where it was located but it would lead to questions about his secret project in Mexico. He would have to trust her to figure out its location if he needed it.

If Helen was open minded he would share it with her. Instead she left him no choice but to indulge in wine tasting before storing the Devamper in the wine cellar's now empty bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he returned to his room after storing his Devamper he carefully packed the equipment needed to create his matrix scrubber, it was the key to his project.

Nikola wished he could tell Helen about his protect, this will be one of his greatest achievements; he would cure addiction and bring back the vampire race at the same time, "I amaze myself" Nikola said packing his bags for the trip.

With a smirk Nikola examined his passport Dr. Baumschlager. "I wonder should I put detox king to the stars on my business cards."

Waiting at the airport he tried to avoid the uneasy feeling he had about his project. If things went badly he was not sure how Helen would react. He shook his head and smiled, "I am a genius nothing to badly can go wrong if I am in charge."

 **++++++++++++++++++++ Flying toward Old City ++++++++++++++**

Two months later Nikola sulked on a private plane leaving Mexican air space for Old City. At gun point Helen forced him to wipe the centers hard drives. He thought she was overreacting when she set them on fire as well before they shut down the facility.

He glared at Helen as she poured over his rehab center's paperwork. She intended to contact all of his former patients to be devamped as quietly as possible before anyone else died.

Helen was not sure how to reverse the process yet. He was reluctant to tell her about the Devamper, she might threaten to test it on him first. However he trusted she wouldn't in the end.

* * *

Once they were on the ground he would offer her the Devamper to avoid the waiting gunshots he knew she planned for him. It did not matter that as a vampire bullets would not kill him, they still hurt like hell so he was keen to avoid her pistol.

This was not his fault; none of his subjects was supposed to turn into vampires until they were fifty. If Chad hadn't crashed his car it would have been decades before he turned him into a vampire. Nikola neglected to factor in premature death in his equation, a reasonable over site.

Nikola walked over and placed a hand on Helen's shoulder hoping to get back into her good graces, "Helen please, be reasonable how was I to know my patient would be such a bad driver. The vampire gene triggering due to his accident was unexpected and unforeseeable."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Let me think of how Dr. Baumschlager could have guessed. Chad is a trust fund kid with more money than sense. He hung out with friends who thought taking Meth would enhance their social life, does that sound like a guy who would ever see grey hair?"

Nikola pouted, "Ok when you say it like that maybe I should have factored in the premature death of some of my patients, but it was as honest mistake, I truly thought I was doing good."

* * *

Helen tossed her hairbrush on the counter and tried to leave but Nikola blocked her path. She felt his hand touching her cheek gently. "Helen do you realize this is the first time we have been on a plane not surrounded by men in army uniforms. Think of the delinquency we can get up to."

Nikola trailed his fingers up to her shirt trying to undo the first button, "I hear turbulence does wonders if you happen to be copulating when the plane shakes."

Helen shoved his hand back and glared furiously, "Nikola, I am still mad at you. Even if I was having the best day of my life I would never agree to have sex in my jets toilet. I have been alive over 100 years and so far I have managed not to debase myself to that level."

Nikola laughed pulling her closer to whisper in her ear, "Helen we made love on the London to Brighton train, the Titanic, several carriages, every room in your father's house while he was home, in the desert chasing king Tut's tomb, on the Ferris wheel in Vienna, my labs, your labs, in a lake, and every Five star Hotel in New York."

Helen tried to move out of his Iron grip but he held her firm, "Yes and your point?"

Nikola eyes turned inky black as he smiled, "I fail to see how my offer is considered improper. Helen we made love on a Ferris wheel after that anything goes."

Helen tried not to shiver as his lips nuzzled the pulse point of her neck his sharpened teeth gently grazing her skin, "I suppose you think being on a plane makes you safe from being shot but planes do land. Keep that in mind next time you bring up poor choices from my youth."

Nikola slid his fingers along the rim of her skirt, "You didn't call them poor choices when I had you howling like a banshee in Big Ben to celebrate the end of WW1. Rewrite that part of history if you like."


	3. Chapter 3

Nikola followed her to her bedroom refusing to let her slam the door in his face. Instead he joined her inside and locked the door behind him. The room was small but he thought Helen might be more receptive in private, he was sure she was only slightly mad at him still.

He went over to open a fresh bottle of water for Helen. "I still can't believe we got away with this. We have been lovers for over 100 years and nobody figured it out. Ok we did have a small break when I went into hiding but we got back together in the end. I wanted to give Henry a flea bath when he told me I'm out of your league. "

Helen felt his fingers caress her breasts though the thin fabric, his thumbs fluttering against her hardening nipples. With a shaky moan Helen tried to respond with her rapidly failing vocabulary. "Henry respects you, however as my son he has the right to worry that you flirt so shamelessly with me. You are a vampire after all, and my last serious relationship was Jack the Ripper. I don't think he trusts my judgement in suitable men."

Nikola removed his shoes pulling her back into his arms, "Speaking of which, I agree telling everyone we're just friends makes your work easier, and I support your decision fully. However, its s hard to hide how much I love you to others."

Helen sighed, "I really am sorry about how Will treats you; it's rather distressing for me."

* * *

Nikola ran his fingers over her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. "I can't believe Huggybear thinks I am such a misogynist that I would follow you around for two life times with nothing to show for it but rejection. If he only knew we added pages to the Karma Sutra."

Helen and Nikola walked backwards until the back of their knees hit the bed. They stopped kissing long enough for Helen to sit on his lap. He left her dress on the chair. "If you would stop tormenting my protege once in a while maybe he would warm up to you."

Helen moaned as the tip of Nikola's tongue slide gently down her neck, "It won't be forever, I don't care what John thinks we were over before the light bulb was common in homes. However in regards to Will, I am sure he will come around and see you as I do, hopefully while he still has his own teeth." Helen's felt Nikola kneeling at her feet pulling her panties down with his teeth.

Nikola laughed rising an eyebrow as Helen dropped her bra to the floor, "Helen I don't want him to see me as you do, I like him thinking I am an egotistical, narcissistic, loud mouth sociopath with delusions of grandeur."

Helen's mouth twitched upward, "Nikola that's how I see you now."

Nikola pouted, "Words hurt you know." He carefully folded his shirt on the table. He reached up and set her back on his lap.

Helen kissed him in apology, "You are also a kind, funny, smart, brave, wonderful man that I am privileged to call my best friend." She rocked her hips slowly admiring her handy work that throbbed inside his pants. She bit his lower lips until it was swollen and slightly bleeding.

He gasped straining upward every time she shifted on his lap. Helen looked at him in apology, "Sorry just trying to get comfortable." Helen ran her hands and lips down to the base of his chest and back to his tattooing heartbeat.

After a minute Nikola put his hands on her hips to keep her still, he was a vampire not a monk, his self-control was fraying with every shift of her hips. He lifted her onto the bed so he could remove his pants and shorts.

Once she settled back on his lap he slid his hands up her warm thighs, raising ever upward until her mouth made a cute little O when he found her treasure. Helen arched against his hand and his twirling thumb. "Nikola keep this up and I am done before you even get started."

Nikola kissed her hard and smiled, "In that case I think it is time we lose our 'Mile High virginity" He lifted her up and slowly lowered her down onto his throbbing hardness.

* * *

Helen let out a breathy moan as she tried to speak, "Do not dare stop Nikola." She could feel every inch of him exploring her insides. Even after a hundred years she never tired of this. It always felt like the first time. Forever would never be enough for either of them.

Nikola nibbled her ear holding her close, enjoying her flushed face as he lifted her slowly before slamming her hard on his solid thigh's, "Wouldn't dream of it, ljubav."

Nikola thought of another witty complement but Helen's tongue in his mouth lowered his interest in verbal bantering. They only had an hour before he had to play the role of rejected suitor in Old City. He intended take advantage of every moment he had with his beloved alone.

As he felt Helen cry out in bliss he groaned pulsing deep inside the love of his life. With a final tired thrust he collapsed into her loving arms. So little time so many places left to debase each other, and Nikola loved every minute of it. They had over 60 years of separation to make up for but there was no rush, they had all of eternity together.


End file.
